Phlegethos The Plane of Destruction
Phlegethos The Plane of Destruction as well as "Heresy" or "The Fourth Plane of Destruction" is a massive pools of building hot lava and burning brimstone. It a fiery wasteland filled with active volcanoes and rivers of molten lava. Few can exist here for long without suitable protection from the extreme heat. The city of Abriymoch is composed of hardened magma in the caldera of a volcano and is somewhat more bearable than the rest of Phlegethos itself. Phlegethos is also the Third plain of hell of Baator world. Being the fourth plane of hell, this leads down to the fifth plane Stygia The Plane of Sloth. Overview Geography This is a The fourth circle was the Hell that most resembled the stereotype of a fiery world of eternal damnation, filled with active volcanoes, rivers of liquid fire, molten rock, ash hills, smoking pits, unbearable heat, all wracked by tremors and earthquakes. Even the air seemed aflame and thus Phlegethos was considered to be fire-dominant.From the top of the other world as burning lava poured out of fissures in the ceiling. The city of Khronos was the seat of power in this realm, built of hardened magma, obsidian, and crystal in the caldera of an extinct volcano which provided visitors some protection from the elemental environment found throughout the rest of the plane. Humans are welcome to visit this location, however if they are found doing something that the lord himself don't approve of doing or simply sent there as there sins in mortal life. Those who are found and then taken by the sweeper and placed into a small burning crypt for the rest of there days for all eternity. His whole realm is guarded by devils as well as half-machine, half-undead zombies which are reborn in order to serve under the lord's immortal army of dead soldiers brought back through magic and technology sold through the second plane. Though zombies barely can think however are able to understand orders and use weapons during combat as well as cover a wide spread area using numbers to overwhelm a target however, they ain't perfect since they only have pretty low intelligence compared to the demons. Notable Locations *'City of Khronos' :Phlegethos main city is the infernal city that makes up the fourth circle of Hell, and the lower circles below. Inside Heresy are heretics and pagans who lie in fiery tombs trapped inside a bared steel plate windows as the victims are forced to foreverly burn alive. Deep inside this massive burning city-like crypt there is a passage to the next layer. The large tunnel leads downwards into the large plane area of the Stygia The Plane of Sloth. Culture Political Life *'Levistus The King of Destroyers' :Levistus rules over the land with a iron fist burning all the heretics under his might who enjoys watching the heretic burn while he plots his conquest of the other realms in secret. He isn't the strongest nor smartest among the devil lord however he pride himself for having a unbeatable army of troopers at his beckon call to lead a conquest of destruction across the lands. Following his defeat at the hands of Mephistopheles he is a half-devil, half-machine hybrid when taking the form of a human. *'The Sweepers and Metal Devil Army' :Among the realm there are massive beasts known as Sweepers, large floating beasts which along with devils portal the realm of destruction devouring all humans or otherwise non-devil beasts that travel near Khronos without the approval of Levistus or a higher ranked devil. :Along with the sweepers are the more common "Metal Devil Army" which are undead zombies that were brought back from the grave in order to not only work for the lord but also protect the city from those who would seek to invade or otherwise attack it. *'Vincent Von Stein' :He is a mad-scientist as well as the father to Klaus Von Stein, he was regarded as mad following digging up groups of corpses from the graveyards at night and trying to rebuild a human from the grave. After his untimely death he made a deal and later served Levistus to make the lord his undead army of zombies through technology and magic that services only him in return for his freedom and his life back, however he regained his life through an living undead corpse who can't die unless destroyed by holy-based weaponry. He later served The Secend Lich-King as his primary scientist and Necromancer trying to discover how to make stabilize life from the dead. Realm Gallery (released) Fire Giant level 4.jpg|Volcanic Lava Golem sweeping around the Realm 2.jpg|The Sweepers on the Hunt Fire monster.jpg|Death Metal Army - Zombie Commander G2Z30.jpg|Death Metal Army - Lava Golem Necromancer.jpg|"The Mad Doctor" Vincent Von Stein Steamzombie.jpg|Death Metal Army - Zombie Trooper Trivia Category:Location Category:Evil Category:Devil Land Category:Ten Planes of Baator